


phony girls in fancy dresses

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [8]
Category: The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: Drabble, Gen, My Immortal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: There were three girls in a cafe window, drinking out of teacups.





	phony girls in fancy dresses

There were three girls in a cafe window, drinking out of teacups. This struck me as supremely dumb. Teacups don’t hold much and are extremely breakable. I should know, I’ve smashed a few.

The girls stared at me as I hunched my shoulders against the sleet. I am tall and therefore attract stares, but they seemed hostile. They ceded the high ground by drinking tea, though, these phony girls in their fancy dresses.

I stared back at them. One raised her eyebrow at me- raised her damn eyebrow, what does that mean? I put up my middle finger at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Holden Caulfield, teacup
> 
> I haven't read Catcher in the Rye in at least 6/7 years, and the prompter wanted something "funny." This is what happened.


End file.
